Rare Diseases under letter "F"
Fabry disease ↗ Faces syndrome ↗ Facial asymmetry - temporal seizures ↗ Facial dermoid cyst ↗ Facial dysmorphism - ambiguous genitalia - hypopituitarism - short limbs ↗ Facial dysmorphism - intellectual deficit - short stature - hearing loss ↗ Facial dysmorphism - macrocephaly - myopia - Dandy-Walker malformation ↗ Facial dysmorphism - shawl scrotum - joint laxity ↗ Facial ectodermal dysplasia ↗ Facial hemispasm ↗ Facial onset sensory and motor neuronopathy ↗ Facio-audio-symphalangism ↗ Facioauriculovertebral dysplasia ↗ Faciocardiorenal syndrome ↗ Faciocutaneoskeletal syndrome ↗ Faciodigitogenital syndrome ↗ Facio-digito-genital syndrome, Kuwait type ↗ Faciogenital dysplasia ↗ Facio-genito-popliteal syndrome ↗ Facio-oculo-acoustico-renal syndrome ↗ Facio-oculo-acoustico-renal syndrome ↗ Facio-pharyngo-glosso-masticatory diplegia ↗ Facioscapulohumeral dystrophy ↗ Facioscapulohumeral muscular dystrophy ↗ Facioscapulohumeral myopathy ↗ Facio-skeletal-genital syndrome, Rippberger type ↗ Facio-thoraco-genital syndrome ↗ Factor IX deficiency ↗ Factor VIII deficiency ↗ Factor V Quebec ↗ FADS ↗ Failure of teeth eruption ↗ Faisalabad histiocytosis ↗ Fallot complex - intellectual deficit - growth delay ↗ Familial abdominal aortic aneurysm ↗ Familial acoustic neurinoma ↗ Familial acoustic neuroma ↗ Familial acute necrotizing encephalopathy ↗ Familial adenomatous polyposis ↗ Familial adenomatous polyposis due to 5q22.2 microdeletion ↗ Familial adenomatous polyposis due to del(5)(q22.2) ↗ Familial adenomatous polyposis due to monosomy 5q22.2 ↗ Familial adrenal adenoma ↗ Familial adrenal hypoplasia ↗ Familial adrenal hypoplasia, miniature type ↗ Familial advanced sleep-phase syndrome ↗ Familial afibrinogenemia ↗ Familial Alzheimer disease ↗ Familial amyloid nephropathy ↗ Familial amyloid nephropathy due to Apolipoprotein AII variant ↗ Familial amyloid nephropathy due to Apolipoprotein AI variant ↗ Familial amyloid nephropathy due to fibrinogen A alpha-chain variant ↗ Familial amyloid nephropathy due to lysozyme variant ↗ Familial amyloidosis, Finnish type ↗ Familial amyloid polyneuropathy ↗ Familial amyloid polyneuropathy type 4 ↗ Familial anetoderma ↗ Familial angiolipomatosis ↗ Familial angioma serpiginosum ↗ Familial angioneurotic edema ↗ Familial aortic dissection ↗ Familial articular chondrocalcinosis ↗ Familial articular chondrocalcinosis type 1 ↗ Familial articular chondrocalcinosis type 2 ↗ Familial atrial fibrillation ↗ Familial atrial myxoma ↗ Familial avascular necrosis of femoral head ↗ Familial benign cervical lipomatosis ↗ Familial benign chronic pemphigus ↗ Familial benign Copper deficiency ↗ Familial benign hypercalcemia ↗ Familial berry aneurysm ↗ Familial brain cavernous angioma ↗ Familial breast cancer ↗ Familial breast carcinoma ↗ Familial capillary hemangioma ↗ Familial caudal dysgenesis ↗ Familial CD8 deficiency ↗ Familial cerebello-retinal angiomatosis ↗ Familial cerebral cavernoma ↗ Familial cerebral cavernous malformation ↗ Familial cerebral saccular aneurysm ↗ Familial cerebral vascular accident ↗ Familial chondromalacia patellae ↗ Familial cold autoinflammatory syndrome ↗ Familial cold autoinflammatory syndrome 2 ↗ Familial cold urticaria ↗ Familial congenital controlateral synkinesia ↗ Familial congenital hypopituitarism ↗ Familial congenital mirror movements ↗ Familial congenital palsy of trochlear nerve ↗ Familial cutaneous collagenoma ↗ Familial cylindromatosis ↗ Familial dementia, British type ↗ Familial dementia, Danish type ↗ Familial developmental dysphasia ↗ Familial digital arthropathy-brachydactyly ↗ Familial distal primary acidosis ↗ Familial doughnut lesions of skull ↗ Familial drusen ↗ Familial Dupuytren contracture ↗ Familial dysautonomia ↗ Familial dysfibrinogenemia ↗ Familial ectopic ossification ↗ Familial encephalopathy with neuroserpin inclusion bodies ↗ Familial erythrocytosis ↗ Familial esophageal achalasia ↗ Familial essential thrombocythemia ↗ Familial expansile osteolysis ↗ Familial exudative vitreoretinopathy ↗ Familial gastric cancer ↗ Familial generalized lentiginosis ↗ Familial gestational hyperthyroidism ↗ Familial glucocorticoid deficiency ↗ Familial gonadotropin-independent male-limited sexual precocity ↗ Familial hemophagocytic lymphohistiocytosis ↗ Familial hibernian fever ↗ Familial hyperaldosteronism type 1 ↗ Familial hyperaldosteronism type 2 ↗ Familial hyperaldosteronism type 3 ↗ Familial hyperalphalipoproteinemia ↗ Familial hypercalcemia - nephrocalcinosis - indicanuria ↗ Familial hypercholanemia ↗ Familial hyperchylomicronemia ↗ Familial hyperestrogenism ↗ Familial hyperkalemic hypertension ↗ Familial hyperkalemic periodic paralysis ↗ Familial HyperPP ↗ Familial hyperreninemic hypoaldosteronism type 1 ↗ Familial hyperreninemic hypoaldosteronism type 2 ↗ Familial hyperthyroidism due to mutations in TSH receptor ↗ Familial hypertriglyceridemia ↗ Familial hypoaldosteronism ↗ Familial hypoalphalipoproteinemia ↗ Familial hypocalciuric hypercalcemia ↗ Familial hypocalciuric hypercalcemia type 1 ↗ Familial hypocalciuric hypercalcemia type 2 ↗ Familial hypocalciuric hypercalcemia type 3 ↗ Familial hypodysfibrinogenemia ↗ Familial hypofibrinogenemia ↗ Familial hypomagnesemia - hypercalciuria - nephrocalcinosis - severe ocular involvement ↗ Familial hypomagnesemia with hypercalciuria and nephrocalcinosis ↗ Familial hypospadias ↗ Familial IBSN ↗ Familial idiopathic dilatation of the right atrium ↗ Familial idiopathic nephrotic syndrome ↗ Familial idiopathic steroid-resistant nephrotic syndrome ↗ Familial idiopathic steroid-resistant nephrotic syndrome with diffuse mesangial proliferation ↗ Familial idiopathic steroid-resistant nephrotic syndrome with diffuse mesangial sclerosis ↗ Familial idiopathic steroid-resistant nephrotic syndrome with focal segmental glomerulosclerosis ↗ Familial idiopathic steroid-resistant nephrotic syndrome with focal segmental hyalinosis ↗ Familial idiopathic steroid-resistant nephrotic syndrome with minimal changes ↗ Familial infantile bilateral striatal necrosis ↗ Familial infantile striatonigral necrosis ↗ Familial intestinal malrotation - facial anomalies ↗ Familial intestinal polyatresia syndrome ↗ Familial isolated arrhythmogenic right ventricular cardiomyopathy ↗ Familial isolated arrhythmogenic right ventricular dysplasia ↗ Familial isolated ARVC ↗ Familial isolated ARVD ↗ Familial isolated clubfoot due to 17q23.1q23.2 microduplication ↗ Familial isolated congenital asplenia ↗ Familial isolated dilated cardiomyopathy ↗ Familial isolated hyperparathyroidism ↗ Familial isolated hypoparathyroidism ↗ Familial isolated hypoparathyroidism due to agenesis of parathyroid gland ↗ Familial isolated hypoparathyroidism due to impaired PTH secretion ↗ Familial isolated restrictive cardiomyopathy ↗ Familial isolated vitamin E deficiency ↗ Familial joint instability syndrome ↗ Familial joint laxity ↗ Familial juvenile gigantomastia ↗ Familial juvenile gouty nephropathy ↗ Familial juvenile hypertrophy of the breast ↗ Familial juvenile hyperuricemic nephropathy type 1 ↗ Familial juvenile hyperuricemic nephropathy type 2 ↗ Familial keratoacanthoma ↗ Familial lambdoid synostosis ↗ Familial LCAT deficiency ↗ Familial leiomyomatosis ↗ Familial leiomyomatosis with renal carcinoma ↗ Familial leiomyomatosis with renal cell cancer ↗ Familial lentigines profusa ↗ Familial long QT syndrome ↗ Familial lupus anticoagulant ↗ Familial macular edema ↗ Familial mediterranean fever ↗ Familial medullary thyroid carcinoma ↗ Familial megaloblastic anemia ↗ Familial melanoma ↗ Familial mesial temporal lobe epilepsy with febrile seizures ↗ Familial mitral valve prolapse ↗ Familial MTC ↗ Familial multinodular goiter ↗ Familial multiple coagulation factor deficiency ↗ Familial multiple cutaneous leiomyomas ↗ Familial multiple fibrofolliculoma ↗ Familial multiple lentigines syndrome ↗ Familial multiple lentigines syndrome without systemic involvement ↗ Familial multiple lipomatosis ↗ Familial multiple meningioma ↗ Familial multiple trichoepithelioma ↗ Familial nasal acilia ↗ Familial nephropathy with gout ↗ Familial non-immune hyperthyroidism ↗ Familial nonpolyposis colon cancer ↗ Familial nonpolyposis colorectal cancer ↗ Familial ocular anterior segment mesenchymal dysgenesis ↗ Familial omphalocele syndrome with facial dysmorphism ↗ Familial or idiopathic dilated cardiomyopathy ↗ Familial or idiopathic restrictive cardiomyopathy ↗ Familial or sporadic hemiplegic migraine ↗ Familial osteochondritis dissecans ↗ Familial osteodysplasia, Anderson type ↗ Familial osteoectasia ↗ Familial osteonecrosis of the femoral head ↗ Familial otodentodysplasia ↗ Familial pancreatic cancer ↗ Familial pancreatic carcinoma ↗ Familial papillary renal cell carcinoma ↗ Familial parathyroid adenoma ↗ Familial parathyroids hyperplasia ↗ Familial Parkinson disease ↗ Familial Parkinson's disease dementia ↗ Familial paroxysmal ataxia ↗ Familial paroxysmal ventricular fibrillation, not Brugada type ↗ Familial partial epilepsy ↗ Familial partial epilepsy with variable focus ↗ Familial partial lipodystrophy associated with PLIN1 mutations ↗ Familial partial lipodystrophy associated with PPARG mutations ↗ Familial partial lipodystrophy due to AKT2 mutations ↗ Familial partial lipodystrophy, Dunnigan type ↗ Familial partial lipodystrophy, Köbberling type ↗ Familial partial lipodystrophy type 1 ↗ Familial partial lipodystrophy type 2 ↗ Familial partial lipodystrophy type 3 ↗ Familial patella aplasia-hypoplasia ↗ Familial pelvis-scapular dysplasia ↗ Familial pheochromocytoma-paraganglioma ↗ Familial platelet disorder with associated myeloid malignancy ↗ Familial platelet syndrome ↗ Familial platelet syndrome with predisposition to acute myelogenous leukemia ↗ Familial polyposis coli ↗ Familial polyposis coli due to monosomy 5q22.2 ↗ Familial porencephaly ↗ Familial primary hyperparathyroidism ↗ Familial primary hypomagnesemia ↗ Familial primary pulmonary hypoplasia ↗ Familial prion disease Alzheimer-like ↗ Familial progressive cardiac conduction defect ↗ Familial progressive heart block ↗ Familial progressive hyper- and hypopigmentation ↗ Familial progressive hyperpigmentation ↗ Familial progressive vestibulocochlear dysfunction ↗ Familial prolactinoma ↗ Familial prostate cancer ↗ Familial pseudohyperkalemia ↗ Familial pseudohyperkalemia, Cardiff type ↗ Familial pseudohyperkalemia type 1 ↗ Familial pseudohyperkalemia type 2 ↗ Familial pulmonary arterial hypertension ↗ Familial pure proximal renal tubular acidosis ↗ Familial pyrimidinemia ↗ Familial reactive perforating collagenosis ↗ Familial rectal pain ↗ Familial recurrent arthritis ↗ Familial recurrent peripheral facial palsy ↗ Familial renal amyloidosis ↗ Familial renal amyloidosis due to Apolipoprotein AII variant ↗ Familial renal amyloidosis due to Apolipoprotein AI variant ↗ Familial renal amyloidosis due to fibrinogen A alpha-chain variant ↗ Familial renal amyloidosis due to lysozyme variant ↗ Familial renal cell carcinoma ↗ Familial renal glucosuria ↗ Familial restrictive cardiomyopathy type 1 ↗ Familial restrictive cardiomyopathy type 2 ↗ Familial restrictive cardiomyopathy type 3 ↗ Familial rhabdoid tumor ↗ Familial Rosaï-Dorfman disease ↗ Familial scaphocephaly - radioulnar synostosis ↗ Familial scaphocephaly syndrome, McGillivray type ↗ Familial Scheuermann disease ↗ Familial Scheuermann juvenile kyphosis ↗ Familial segmental neurofibromatosis ↗ Familial SHML ↗ Familial short QT syndrome ↗ Familial sinus histiocytosis with massive lymphadenopathy ↗ Familial spastic paraplegia ↗ Familial spinal neurofibromatosis ↗ Familial spinal osteochondrosis ↗ Familial spontaneous pneumothorax ↗ Familial Startle disease ↗ Familial steroid-resistant nephrotic syndrome with sensorineural deafness ↗ Familial stomach cancer ↗ Familial supernumerary nipples ↗ Familial symmetric lipomatosis ↗ Familial temporal epilepsy ↗ Familial thoracic aortic aneurysm ↗ Familial thoracic aortic aneurysm and/or dissection ↗ Familial thrombocythemia ↗ Familial thrombocytosis ↗ Familial thrombomodulin anomalies ↗ Familial thyroglossal duct cyst ↗ Familial thyroid dyshormonogenesis ↗ Familial trembling of the chin ↗ Familial triphalangeal thumbs - duplication of the big toes ↗ Familial vascular leukoencephalopathy ↗ Familial vestibular schwannoma ↗ Familial visceral myopathy ↗ Familial vocal cord dysfunction ↗ Familial woolly hair syndrome ↗ Familial wooly hair syndrome ↗ Fanconi anemia ↗ Fanconi-Bickel disease ↗ Fanconi pancytopenia ↗ Fanconi syndrome - ichthyosis - dysmorphism ↗ Fantasy Island syndrome ↗ FAP ↗ FAP due to monosomy 5q22.2 ↗ Fara-Chlupackova syndrome ↗ Farber lipogranulomatosis ↗ Farmer's lung disease ↗ FAS deficiency ↗ FASPS ↗ FASTKD2-related infantile mitochondrial encephalomyopathy ↗ Fatal familial insomnia ↗ Fatal infantile cardioencephalomyopathy due to cytochrome c oxidase deficiency ↗ Fatal infantile COX deficiency ↗ Fatal infantile cytochrome C oxidase deficiency ↗ Fatal infantile encephalopathy, with mitochondrial respiratory chain defects ↗ Fatal infantile encephalopathy with olivopontocerebellar hypoplasia ↗ Fatal infantile hypertonic myofibrillar myopathy ↗ Fatal infantile lactic acidosis with methylmalonic aciduria ↗ Fatal mitochondrial disease due to combined oxidative phosphorylation deficiency 3 ↗ Fatty acid alcohol oxidoreductase deficiency ↗ Faulk-Epstein-Jones syndrome ↗ Fazio-Londe disease ↗ FCAS ↗ FCAS2 ↗ FCD type I ↗ FCD type Ia ↗ FCD type Ib ↗ FCD type Ic ↗ FCD type II ↗ FCD type IIa ↗ FCD type IIb ↗ FCMD ↗ FCS syndrome ↗ FCU ↗ Fechtner syndrome ↗ FED ↗ Feer disease ↗ Feigenbaum-Bergeron-Richardson syndrome ↗ Feingold syndrome ↗ Felty syndrome ↗ Female pseudohermaphrodism - anorectal anomalies ↗ Female pseudohermaphroditism - skeletal anomalies ↗ Female restricted epilepsy with intellectual deficit ↗ Femoral-facial syndrome ↗ Femoral hypoplasia - unusual facies syndrome ↗ Femur-fibula-ulna complex ↗ Femur-fibula-ulna dysostosis ↗ Femur-fibula-ulna syndrome ↗ FENIB ↗ Fenton-Wilkinson-Toselano syndrome ↗ FEOM ↗ Ferlini-Ragno-Calzolari syndrome ↗ Fernhoff-Blackston-Oakley syndrome ↗ Ferritin-related neurodegeneration ↗ Ferrocalcinosis cerebro vascular ↗ Ferroportin disease ↗ Fetal acitretin syndrome ↗ Fetal akinesia deformation sequence ↗ Fetal alcohol syndrome ↗ Fetal aminopterin syndrome ↗ Fetal and neonatal alloimmune thrombocytopenia ↗ Fetal brain disruption sequence ↗ Fetal cocaine syndrome ↗ Fetal cytomegalovirus syndrome ↗ Fetal dihydantoin syndrome ↗ Fetal edema ↗ Fetal face syndrome ↗ Fetal Gaucher disease ↗ Fetal hydantoin syndrome ↗ Fetal indomethacin syndrome ↗ Fetal iodine syndrome ↗ Fetal left ventricular aneurysm ↗ Fetal methylmercury syndrome ↗ Fetal minoxidil syndrome ↗ Fetal-onset olivopontocerebellar hypoplasia ↗ Fetal ovarian cyst ↗ Fetal parvovirus syndrome ↗ Fetal thalidomide syndrome ↗ Fetal trimethadione syndrome ↗ Fetal valproate syndrome ↗ Fetal valproic acid syndrome ↗ Fetal varicella syndrome ↗ Fetal warfarin syndrome ↗ Feto-fetal transfusion syndrome ↗ Fever-induced resistant epilepsy in school-age children ↗ FEVR ↗ FFA ↗ FFDD type I ↗ FFS ↗ FFU complex ↗ FG syndrome type 1 ↗ FH1 ↗ FH2 ↗ FHC ↗ FHC ↗ FHHA1 ↗ FHHA2 ↗ FHI ↗ FHUFS ↗ Fibrillary astrocytoma ↗ Fibrinogen A alpha-chain amyloidosis ↗ Fibrin-stabilizing factor deficiency ↗ Fibrocalculous pancreatopathy ↗ Fibrochondrogenesis ↗ Fibrodysplasia ossificans progressiva ↗ Fibrofolliculomas with trichodiscomas and acrochordons ↗ Fibromuscular dysplasia of arteries ↗ Fibromyxosarcoma ↗ Fibronectin glomerulopathy ↗ Fibrosarcoma ↗ Fibrosing mediastinitis ↗ Fibrous dysplasia of bone ↗ Fibular aplasia - complex brachydactyly ↗ Fibular aplasia - ectrodactyly ↗ Fibular dimelia - diplopodia ↗ Fibular hemimelia ↗ Fibular hypoplasia or aplasia - femoral bowing - oligodactyly ↗ Fibulo-ulnar hypoplasia - renal anomalies ↗ FIC1 deficiency ↗ Fiessinger-Leroy disease ↗ Fiessinger-Leroy-Reiter's syndrome ↗ Figuera syndrome ↗ FIHPT ↗ Filariasis ↗ Filippi syndrome ↗ Fine-Lubinsky syndrome ↗ Fingerprint body myopathy ↗ Finkel disease ↗ Finlay-Markes syndrome ↗ Finnish congenital nephrosis ↗ Finucane-Kurtz-Scott syndrome ↗ FIRES ↗ First branchial arch syndrome ↗ First branchial cleft anomaly ↗ First branchial cleft cyst ↗ First branchial cleft fistula ↗ Fisher syndrome ↗ Fish-eye disease ↗ Fish-odor syndrome ↗ Fistulous vegetative verrucous hydradenoma ↗ Fitzsimmons-Guilbert syndrome ↗ Fitzsimmons-McLachlan-Gilbert syndrome ↗ Fitzsimmons-Walson-Mellor syndrome ↗ Fixed subaortic stenosis ↗ FJHN type 1 ↗ FJHN type 2 ↗ Flat face - microstomia - ear anomaly ↗ FLD ↗ Flegel disease ↗ Floating-Harbor syndrome ↗ Florid cemento-osseous dysplasia ↗ Florid osseous dysplasia ↗ FLOTCH syndrome ↗ Fluctuating myotonia ↗ Flynn-Aird syndrome ↗ FMF ↗ Foamy myocardial transformation of infancy ↗ FOAR syndrome ↗ Focal alopecia congenital megalencephaly ↗ Focal cemento-osseous dysplasia ↗ Focal dermal hypoplasia ↗ Focal dystonia ↗ Focal facial dermal dysplasia ↗ Focal facial dermal dysplasia type 2 ↗ Focal myoclonus of face ↗ Focal myositis ↗ Foix-Alajouanine syndrome ↗ Foix-Chavany-Marie syndrome ↗ Folinic acid-responsive seizures ↗ Follicular atrophoderma-basal cell carcinoma ↗ Follicular dendritic cell sarcoma ↗ Follicular dyskeratoma ↗ Follicular hamartoma - alopecia - cystic fibrosis ↗ Follicular ichthyosis ↗ Follicular lichen planus ↗ Follicular lymphoma ↗ Follicular stimulating hormone-resistant ovaries ↗ Folliculitis ulerythematosa reticulate ↗ Folliculotropic mycosis fungoides ↗ Foodborne botulism ↗ FOP ↗ Foramina parietalia permagna ↗ Forbe disease ↗ Foregut duplication cyst of the tongue ↗ Formiminoglutamic aciduria ↗ Formiminotransferase cyclodeaminase deficiency ↗ Forney-Robinson-Pascoe syndrome ↗ Forsius-Eriksson syndrome ↗ FOSMN syndrome ↗ Fountain syndrome ↗ Fourth branchial cleft anomaly ↗ Fourth branchial cleft cyst ↗ Fourth branchial cleft fistula ↗ Foveal hypoplasia - presenile cataract ↗ Fowler-Christmas-Chapple syndrome ↗ Fowler syndrome ↗ FOXP2-associated dysphasia ↗ FPAH ↗ FPHH ↗ FPLD1 ↗ FPLD2 ↗ FPLD3 ↗ FPS/AML syndrome ↗ FRA ↗ Fragile X-associated tremor/ataxia syndrome ↗ Fragile X syndrome ↗ Fragoso-Cid-Garcia-Hernandez syndrome ↗ Franceschetti-Klein syndrome ↗ François dyscephalic syndrome ↗ Francois syndrome ↗ Franek-Bocker-Kahlen syndrome ↗ Franklin disease ↗ Frank-Ter Haar syndrome ↗ Fraser-like syndrome ↗ Fraser syndrome ↗ Frasier syndrome ↗ FRAXA syndrome ↗ FRAXE intellectual deficiency ↗ FRAXF syndrome ↗ FraX syndrome ↗ Freeman-Sheldon syndrome ↗ Freeman-Sheldon syndrome variant ↗ Free sialic acid storage disease ↗ Freire Maia-Pinheiro-Opitz syndrome ↗ Freire-Maia syndrome ↗ Frias syndrome ↗ Frieddman-Goodman syndrome ↗ Fried-Goldberg-Mundel syndrome ↗ Friedreich ataxia ↗ Friedreich-like ataxia with selective vitamin E deficiency ↗ Fried syndrome ↗ Frontal encephalocele ↗ Frontal fibrosing alopecia ↗ Fronto-facio-nasal dysostosis ↗ Frontofacionasal dysplasia ↗ Frontometaphyseal dysplasia ↗ Frontonasal arteriovenous malformation ↗ Frontonasal dysplasia ↗ Frontonasal dysplasia - Klippel-Feil syndrome ↗ Frontonasal dysplasia with alopecia and genital abnomality ↗ Frontonasal dysplasia with alopecia and genital anomaly ↗ Frontotemporal dementia ↗ Frontotemporal dementia and parkinsonism linked to chromosome 17 ↗ Frontotemporal dementia with amyotrophic lateral sclerosis ↗ Frontotemporal dementia with motor neuron disease ↗ Frontotemporal dementia with motor neuron-disease type inclusions ↗ Froster-Huch syndrome ↗ Froster-Iskenius-Waterson syndrome ↗ Fructokinase deficiency ↗ Fructose-1,6-bisphosphatase deficiency ↗ Fructose intolerance ↗ Fructosuria ↗ Frydman-Cohen-Karmon syndrome ↗ Fryns-Aftimos syndrome ↗ Fryns-Hofkens-Fabry syndrome ↗ Fryns macrocephaly ↗ Fryns microphthalmia syndrome ↗ Fryns-Smeets-Thiry syndrome ↗ Fryns syndrome ↗ FSHD ↗ FSH dystrophy ↗ FSH-RO ↗ F syndrome ↗ FTCD deficiency ↗ FTD ↗ FTD-ALS ↗ FTD-MND ↗ FTDP-17 ↗ FTH1-associated iron overload ↗ FTH1-related iron overload ↗ FTLD-MND ↗ Fuchs endothelial corneal dystrophy ↗ Fuchs heterochromic iridocyclitis ↗ Fucosidosis ↗ Fuhrmann-Rieger-de Sousa syndrome ↗ Fuhrmann syndrome ↗ Fukuda-Miyanomae-Nakata syndrome ↗ Fukuhara syndrome ↗ Fukuyama congenital muscular dystrophy ↗ Fulminant viral hepatitis ↗ Fumarase deficiency ↗ Fumaric aciduria ↗ Fumarylacetoacetase deficiency ↗ Fundus albipunctatus ↗ Fundus flavimaculatus ↗ Fundus pulverulentus ↗ Fuqua-Berkovitz syndrome ↗ Furlong syndrome ↗ Furukawa-Takagi-Nakao syndrome ↗ Furuncular myiasis ↗ Furunculoid myiasis ↗ Furunculous myiasis ↗ Fusariosis ↗ Fusarium infection ↗ Fused mandibular incisors ↗ FV and FVIII combined deficiency ↗ FXS ↗ FXTAS syndrome ↗